winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Convergence/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= 103 convergence.png Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg 106 convergence 2.png 106 convergence.png 1x06-Powers.jpg 107 convergence.png DandSCONVERGENCE.jpg|Darcy and Stormy Convergence Winx9.png Winx10.png WINX.png|Faragonda and Griffin converge to form a protective barrier. Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg ~Trix Convergance~.jpg |-|Season 2= Hurricane 1.png TrixConvergenceWCEp210.png 2x12-MusaLaylaProject.jpg Winx convergence.jpg 223 convergence.png Solarflare+Soundwaves+Convergence - Ep223(1).png Solarflare+Soundwaves+Convergence - Ep223(2).png WCEp225(2).png 225 convergence.png Solar Burst and Plasma World.png Plasma Warp + Solar Pearl - Ep226(1).png Plasma Warp + Solar Pearl - Ep226(4).png Realix.png Conver stella + layla.png faragonda + griffin conver.png|Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin convergence Winx21.png|Faragonda and Griffin converging their magic to strengthen Codatorta. Stengthandspeed(3).png Stengthandspeed(4).png Stengthandspeed(5).png Stengthandspeed(6).png Stengthandspeed(7).png Flora - Music Barrier.jpg Winx20.png|Faragonda and Griffin converging their magic to create a barrier. ~Faragonda and Griffin Cooperate~.jpg Charmix_Convergence.jpg|Charmix Convergence |-|Season 3= Convergencia Magix.png ConvergenceEp301.png 304 convergence.png Relocation Spell.png 305 conver.png Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png|Tecna, Flora, Musa, Aisha's convergence on Andros Digital Barrier.png Digital Barrier 2.png Digital Barrier 3.png Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg Icy_&_Stormy's_convergence.jpg|Icy & Stormy's convergence Song bird sleep.png Convergence musa layla.png Convergence musa layla 2.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Winx Shield.jpg|Winx Enchantix Convergence Shield Rainbow connection.png Song bird sleep 2.png Group attack 317.png Group Attack 317 2.png Winx club fairy dust.jpg Ring of Fairy Dust 4.png solar windchime.png Lost world.png Lost world 2.png Lost world 3.png Lost world 4.png Magic's.png conver with water stars.png|Enchantix Convergence, with Water Stars 295129 105071386309287 249699320 n.jpg Morning star.png |-|Season 4= Sound flame.png Sound flame 3.png Sound flame 2.png Electric storm.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Shield_Convergence_Winx_Club.png Winx Club - Episode 415 (6).jpg|The Wizards converge to give Mitzi, Darma and Sally power. Mitzi, Darma, Sally - Ep415 (2).jpg|The three receive the Wizards' powers. ConvergenceEp415.png|Practicing convergence levitation on a car. Winx_Club_-_Episode_415_(11).jpg Convergence 4x18.png Winx_Club_Magic_Convergence.png|Believix Magic Convergence Super_Prism_and_Double_Eclipse_Convergence.png Guiding light + eternal flame 420.png Vital beat + pure harmony.png Breath of nature + superior order.png Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg|Winx Sophix convergence Bloom y Stella convergencia Sophix.jpeg sophix convergence.png|Sophix Convergence Lovix_Convergence.jpg|Winx Lovix Convergence Lovix.png 425 convergence.png bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg|Believix convergence Convergencia_contra_los_magos.jpg|Convergence Believix vs the Convergence Wizards Nebula_se_une_a_la_convergencia.jpg|Nebula joins the convergence 1111.PNG |-|Season 5= Purifying wind.png Crystal water.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 7.png Believix Convergence.jpg|Believix Convergence Season 5 Green bust.png Green bust 2.png Green bust 3.png Green bust 4.png Trix 501 convergence.jpg Winx 501 convergence.jpg 503 convergence.jpg 505 convergence.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 3.05.48 PM.png|Selkies Convergence Selkie convergence-14-2.jpg Selkies Convergence 3D 14.jpg Sirenix Convergence.png 517 convergence.jpg 517 convergence 2.jpg 519 convergence.jpg Dark Sirenix convergence.png|Dark Sirenix Convergence Guardian Selkies convergence.jpg|Guardian Selkies Convergence Selkie Convergence 522.jpg harmonix 510 convergence.png|Harmonix Convergence Sirenix covvergence.PNG crystal water.png purifying wind.png Sirenix-Convergence-the-winx-club-fairies-37123231-791-445.jpg TheDevourer_zps4af3bb1c.png TrixDevourer2.jpg |-|Season 6= 601 sirenix convergence.png The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg Winx_(along_with_daphne)_convergence_4.png image15-1024x571.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36729035-960-540.jpg FloraConvergence608.jpg Musa Convergence.jpg maxresdefault3.jpg DaphneConvergence608.jpg Winx_(along_with_daphne)_convergence.png Winx_(along_with_daphne)_convergence_2.png Winx_(along_with_daphne)_convergence_3.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg Devouring Chaos.png Magical Crystal DevouringChaos.png 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg ws5e5OO923k.jpg y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg nryVuorrgIk.jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg Six_Mythix_Wands1.png IMG_0685.png 0XRZPLOcX5M.jpg Volcanic Attack + Water Bolt + Lilac Vortex.png 991wcZky-U8.jpg Faru00AGyNg.jpg CN2rWt4bUY0.jpg F47oKcOrdAs.jpg 6NgVN9z19sY.jpg Black Stone.png Episode_601_(8) 2.png |-|Season 7= Fire of Unicorn.png Fire of Unicorn 2.png Fire of Unicorn 3.png cry-cry drop.png cry-cry drop 2.png harmony of quillcat.png harmony of quillcat 2.png harmony of quillcat 3.png Techsquirrel Flash.png Techsquirrel Flash 2.png Techsquirrel Flash 3.png Techsquirrel Flash 4.png Strength of the Magiwolf.png Strength of the Magiwolf 2.png Strength of the Magiwolf 3.png Strength of the Magiwolf 4.png Shinygreed Enchantment.png Fire of the Unicorn 725.png Fire of the Unicorn 725 2.png Shinygreed Enchantment 725.png |-|Season 8= Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Cosmix Power 805 4.png Cosmix Power 805 5.png Cosmix Power 806 2.png Cosmix Power 806 3.png Cosmix Power 806 4.png Cosmix Power 806 5.png Cosmix Power 806 6.png Cosmix Power 806 7.png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (5).png Cosmix Power 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (2).png Cosmix Power 807 (4).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (5).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Cosmix Magic 812 (1).png Cosmix Magic 812 (2).png Cosmix Magic 812 (3).png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Coming Soon... |-|The Battle for Magix= Winx3.png|Faragonda and Griffin converging their magic to create a barrier. Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (1).jpg|The Trix converge their magic to knock out Riven. Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (2).jpg|Darcy and Stormy converge their magic to attack the Winx. Winx Convergence - The Battle for Magix.jpg|The Winx (minus Bloom) converge their magic to stop Darcy and Stormy once and for all. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg|Nick Charmix Convergence Winx18.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic to create a barrier Winx15.png|Miss Faragonda and miss Griffin converging their magic to strengthen Codatorta Plasma world & solar power.png Plasma world & solar power 2.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Pure of sound 2.png Winx Club 3D convergence.jpg|Enchantix 3D convergence |-|Magical Adventure= Believix_3D_Convergence.jpg|Believix (3D) movie Convergence |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= movie 3 convergence 1.png|The Winx trying to escape from oblivion by using convergence sirenix convergence m3.png|Sirenix convergence with the Pearl of the Deep. movie 3 convergence.png Comics Winx Club |-|Season 1= The Secrets of Alfea (3).jpg TSOF - Spell 3.png The Secrets of Alfea (4).jpg Spell freeing Bloom.jpg Revelationp40.png DFp11.png |-|Season 2= RotTG p42.png Forest Fire Spell.png Magic Tournament - Winx Spell.PNG Magic Tournament - Winx Spell 2.PNG Love for Layla - Amore's Spell.PNG Return of Diaspro - Trix Spell.PNG The Return of Princess Diaspro - Bloom & Diaspro Spell.jpg |-|Season 3= Ghosts - Winx Spell 2.PNG Ghosts - Winx Spell 4.PNG Knights & Ladies - Winx Spell.PNG Together Again - Flora's Spell.PNG Together Again - Magic Chain.PNG Screenshot 294.png Winx Gown Spell.png Power of the Dragon.png Smoke Location Spell(I45).png Magic Net(I45).png MNetAftermath(I45).png Screenshot 388.png Magical Binds(I46).png Counterspell(I48).png Dark Cloaking Spell(I49).png Enchantix Healing Convergence(I51).png Freedom and Justice Winds Convergence (I53).png FJWC Aftermath.png Screenshot 418.png |-|Season 4= Weather Restoration Spell.png Weather Restoration Spell(2nd Attempt).png Comic 57 - Spell.jpg Believix Healing Convergence(I63).png Trix Convergence(I64).png Power to Stop(I64).png Organization Spell (I67).png Trix Duplication Spell (I67).png Winx Deletion Spell (I67).png Reanimation Spell(I68).png Healing Convergence(I70).png Aristofarne Summoning Spell(I72).png Energy Barrier & Plasma Blocker(I77).png Faculty Counterspell(I78).png I81Spell.png Potion Activation Spell(I82).png Magic Wave Chain(I83).png Comic 85 - Tracix Spell.jpg Fire Arrow & Andros Hurricane(I88).png TSDHHASSMWST(I89).png Sun Dance & Dragon Heart(I90).png Stereo Crash & Autumn Wind(I95).png Fire Arrow & Solar Storm(I97).png Dragon Heart Convergence(I97).png Dragon Heart Convergence(I101).png Ungrateful Mitzi.png Magic Flight (I102).png MF Aftermath.png Believix Convergence(I102).png Fairy and Witch Convergence (I83).png |-|Season 5= ICHWDL(I105).png Winx+Trix Convergence(I105).png Screenshot 469.png Screenshot 465.png Harmonix Convergence(I108).png Lava Jab & Light Diamond(I109).png SF and FW(I110).png Dragon Fire Convergence(I111).png Air Bubble(I112).png Dark Lightning(I112).png Spell of Healing(I112).png Sirenix Convergence(I112).png Judy, Bloom Convergence - 113 Magical Costumes.jpg Sirenix Convergence(I114).png Amplified Spreading Fire(I115).png Spring Banner & Maelstrom Fluid(I116).png Magical Barrier Convergence(I116).png Dark Sirenix Convergence(I118).png |-|Season 6= CV+IE(I121).png Bloomix Convergence (I121).png I122 (3).png Disappearance Convergence(I123).png VALSCB (I124).png Bloomix Convergence (I124).png Flames of Bravery and Prismatic Dart (127).jpg Light Spectrum + Bio-Rhythmic Blast (I129).png Mythix Convergence (I129).png Bloomix Convergence (I130).png Light Spectrum and Volcanic Attack (I131).jpg Ray of Pure Light + Infinite Echo (I132).png Morphix Aura + Bubble of Nature (I132).png Flame of the Dragon (I132).png Bloomix Convergence (I133).png Volcanic Attack + Light Spectrum (I134).png Food Power Convergence.png Volcanic Attack Convergence (I137).png |-|Season 7= Burning Scales + Blanket of Leaves (I138).png Flaming Attack + Breath of Spring (I138).png Bloomix Convergence (I138).png Light of Solaria (I151).png Light of Solaria -151.png Healing Convergence (I152).png Joy Power.png |-|Season 8= TBA World of Winx |-|Season 1= Greenix Convergence.png |-|Season 2= Magic Shield (Convergence).png